Rogue
Rogue is a offensive type hero who is equipped with abilities that allows her to slip through the bosses' defenses and deal tones of damage. Her abilities allows her to quickly attack toward the enemy and deals damage and swiftly find her way back to safetly; but a true pro will stay in the area of danger to deal more damage. Information Rogue is the favorite of people who have a complete understanding of the game and the bosses because she requires fast reactions to the unforeseen dangers of each boss. Rogue deals physical damage so she's weak against melee bosses (Brute or Gaia's Bear mode) but she can top all other classes in damage for the rest of the boss fights if played correctly. Abilities Unbreakable Will :Allows you to completely avoid any spell or attack for 2 seconds. | |- | |} Unbreakable Will the lowest cooldowns for invulnerability skill between all Heros. Considering the short period of vulnerability and 2 other skills that can help escape bad situations (Sprint and Close In), Unbreakable Will can be used to avoid damage in situations where you might not use your invulnerability with other heroes. Also remember that it's a good idea to use Unbreakable Will instead of saving it and later regretting it. For example when Water boss casts Under the Sea, you should use Unbreakable Will just in-case she turns and hits you or when Druid boss turns to Bear mode, you should use Unbreakable Will because Druid boss will start attacking immediately to the nearest player which is you if you are doing your job right. Close In :Moving at lightning speed, you appear directly behind the boss. | |- | |} The most frequent use of Close In is to instantly get into attacking range of the boss. Because of Close In and sprint, rogue does not need any movement speed upgrades and remains at a low base speed for the entire game. Close In can be used in many situations to avoid damage by teleporting over projectiles. For example, when light uses judgment, the rogue can sprint or move away from the boss as the skill begins and teleport to the boss with Close In as the skill starts moving outwards, allowing the rogue to avoid all damage. This can be very useful if Unbreakable Will ("D") is on cooldown. Flame burst, Blizzard, and other skills can also be dodged in this manner. Killer Instinct :Causes basic attack to deplete 8 energy and 90 additional damage. | |- | |} Killer Instinct is typically used at a time when the boss is likely to stay in one place for a while (i.e. after it has just finished certain skills) and the rogue has the skill ready. Killer Instinct is a nice energy drain addition to the rogue's arsenal, but it is not of critical importance and the rogue should not be worried about using Unbreakable Will causing it to debuff, and simply using the skill on cooldown or close to it is likely to be a good enough use of it. It's also important to note that the reverse is true as well; that is, using Killer Instinct causes your Invulnerability to go away, so be careful when you've just used your Unbreakable Will not to use Killer Instinct for at least a couple of seconds if you still need the invulnerability. Expose Weakness :Increases the damage a boss takes from all Hero abilities by 50%. Last 20 seconds or until 1500 damage is caused by the effect. | |- | |} The best time to use expose weakness is when the boss has around 20-30% health remaining. Finishing the boss quickly is often beneficial to ranks as most bosses get a little nastier towards the end. Make sure not to use expose weakness if the boss has high energy as an ultimate or anything that makes the boss invulnerable will remove the buff. Assassinate :Ferociously thrust your blades into your target's weak points dealing 450 damage. If striking from behind, 20% more damage will be done. | |- | |} Assassinate is the bread and butter of the rogue, its main DPS skill and what makes the rogue so useful against all the bosses with magic resistance (thunder in thunderform, druid in regular form, shadow, and ancient). A couple of hits with these will drop them quickly. This physical attack brings balance to the party and should be used on cooldown in any situation where the boss is available to attack. Cripple :Ferociously thrust your blades into your target's weak points dealing 200 damage. Depletes 30 energy. | |- | |} Cripple is another solid DPS skill that also adds energy depletion. Cripple should be used on cooldown along with assassinate. As long as the rogue is getting regular attacks in to regenerate his energy, using both on cooldown is sustainable. Sprint :Increase movement speed by 100% for 8 seconds. | |- | |} Sprint is useful for avoiding danger or getting to the boss quickly when Close In is on cooldown. Sometimes it's better to use Close In to engage the boss and save Sprint if the boss is relatively close. Category:Classes Category:Melee Classes